


𝑫𝑹𝑬𝑨𝑴𝒀 𝑪𝑳𝑶𝑼𝑫

by chrbolt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Crack and Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrbolt/pseuds/chrbolt
Summary: 𝗛𝗔𝗜𝗞𝗬𝗨𝗨 𝗫 𝗥𝗘𝗔𝗗𝗘𝗥 | 𝗢𝗡𝗘/𝗠𝗨𝗟𝗧𝗜-𝗦𝗛𝗢𝗧𝗦. . . and when you think you've achieved an overwhelming tranquility, there comes a hurricane of crazy kids ready to show you love... who you cheat, you like to be in the middle of chaos, you love them too much to worry about the problems.
Relationships: Akagi Michinari/Reader, Ginjima Hitoshi/Reader, Inarizaki Volleyball Club & Reader, Inarizaki Volleyball Club/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Ojiro Aran/Reader, Oomimi Ren/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	𝑫𝑹𝑬𝑨𝑴𝒀 𝑪𝑳𝑶𝑼𝑫

  * **MANAGER!READER**

**GENDER: FEMALE**

**GENRE: CRACKFIC/HC,FLUFF.**

**_WORD COUNT:_** ** _5K_**

    * so
    * it all stared bc you moved to Japan
    * you were so nervous!! a new world to explore
    * luckily your mother was teaching you some japanese, you were pretty advanced, even for a girl your age
    * huh
    * hyogo was a quiet city
    * as long as your grandfather gets better, you were gonna be fine alone
    * you're so bored and all you can do is sit outside your house, the sun burning your cheeks
    * until you see a ball
    * hM
    * so there are children! that means friends and friends means being able to play so you don't get bored
    * your curious little mind ran to the ball and grab it
    * mikasa?
    * you were examining the ball until you felt a touch on your shoulder
    * he was a child and he seemed to be your age, though he didn't seem as excited as you
    * there was such an uncomfortable silence because he just stared at you and it's getting hot in here? because you feel drops of sweat on your forehead.
    * “Is it yours?” finally questions
    * and the nod, with his eyes burning your [E/C]
    * who would say a 6-year-old could be so intimidating
    * but your mission was to make at least one friend!!
    * so now it's stuck with you whether he want it or not
    * >:)))
    * “what are you playing?”
    * “....volleyball”
    * “is it fun?”
    * …
    * …
    * “i guess”
    * well you are.'t supposed to say this word but **_shit_**
    * he gives no indication of wanting friendship but you're a stubborn girl!!
    * “show me!” you scream while you give him the ball
    * he grab the ball and run off to his yard, you follow him quickly
    * “hey what's your name?”
    * “..suna rintarou”
    * “ok rin-chan, I am Y/N L/N. let’s be friends!”
    * suna didn't know but he was experiencing his first migraine
    * bc of u <3 friendship goals
    * even if he don't want to admit it, you're one of the most important people to him, if not the most important
    * and so y’all spend time, you guys did everything together
    * first Volleyball club (first management for you), first fallen tooth, first festival together, first day of school
    * until you got here, the gates of inarizaki high
    * a new stage, a new you a little more mature and aware of yourself, this is practically the way to your future
    * and you're very excited about what's coming.
    * your first choice wasn't being a volleyball club manager, you wanted to experience other things like kitchen, art, oh maybe the journalism club?
    * but
    * you couldn't do that to rin
    * it's socially inept until he gets in confidence with his environment and you want to help him get open more
    * if you have to wash sweaty shirts, take notes until your hand hurts and risk having a bruise on your forehead for a lost ball!! so be it
    * you'd stand it by suna until he's comfortable with his team
    * so here you are with other first years
    * you're minding ur bussines with rintarou next to you while you watch him play with his cell phone when
    * “ _oh? aren't ya a pretty girl?_ ”
    * you assume he's talking to you because you're the only girl in this pack of foxes
    * when you realize you swear you hear your ancestors cry oh boi
    * his eyes are already giving you a headache
    * maybe this is your curse for so many years bothering suna
    * “ _hi! im y/n y/l/n_ ”
    * “ _well y/n-chan let me tell ya tha-_ “ you shock when a hand comes flying to his head
    * your knight in shining armor <3
    * **_narrator: osamu was just like his brother_**
    * “excuse my brother y/n-san. i’m miya osamu and this scrub is miya atsumu”
    * you were gonna pay him back when atsumu kicked osamu's hip
    * “ _oi ceases to be a freak_ ”
    * “ _shut up ya idiot!_ ”
    * you turned around to look at rintarou and he was
    * …
    * recording them
    * you already felt like ageing 15 years
    * it was definitely gonna be a year hm interesting (you expect not **_so exhausting)_**
    * when you walked into the gym, you didn't know you expected but clearly it wasn't that everybody was so high and **intimidating**
    * they looked like trees!! with their long arms and long legs while you were a fucking floorbush.
    * suna owed you a date with the masseur
    * when coach kurosu introduced you, you were shaking with fear ngl it was like
    * 𝘩-𝘩𝘪
    * 𝖎 𝖜𝖎𝖑𝖑 𝖕𝖗𝖔𝖙𝖊𝖈𝖙 𝖞𝖔𝖚
    * but as time passed, you were making friends with the other first years
    * other than rin who was already comfortable with you, the first one to be your friend was **ginjima hitoshi**
    * he was so thoughtful: ( hes a good boi
    * isn’t that you hated making manager thingz, but you're not gonna lie about the bottles are **_heavy_**
    * and all the kids would thank you for the job, but goddam a _**little help**_ maybe boys?
    * hitoshi really wanted to talk to you, but he didn't know how to get close to you, and all talk stuff seemed pretty silly or absurd
    * then he tried to give you a little hand to break the ice >:))
    * in the passing of time, you find out that he's someone very friendly !!
    * apart from the freshman chat
    * **_that it was Suna sending memes, atsumu and osamu fighting, ginjima inciting them and finally you, the mediator_**
    * privately you and him talk about conspiracy theories and even make rave to watch bad horror movies lol
    * gin is a great student!! has nice writing and is always helping you with take notes
    * you two have study sessions together that do not last as long as expected because well
    * maths sucks ~~_to you_~~
    * then you two end up in a store buying food and talking about what comes to your mind
    * and oh speaking of food
    * that's what makes you close with **osamu**
    * your mom's a cheff!! and she always wanted to teach you something about cooking
    * although your little hands are not helpful in the kitchen
    * but you like to see people cook and you have a good taste so? double win?
    * you were outside your school's expring machine.
    * hmm _kit kat or chuupets_
    * difficult decisions
    * you stood there like a good 15 minutes and you probably looked like a crazyass girl, until a hand comes out of nowhere and presses on the machine.
    * _god is that u?_
    * you turn trembling ready to scream or punch someone in the face
    * but you sigh “osamu-san.. you almost gave me a heart attack” you whine
    * “ _i saw you in a dilemma_ ” he shrug “ _i’m always in the mood for some Umai Bou, I hope they are to your liking_ ” he says while delivering the colorful wrapper and you're so surprised by the sweet gesture that you don't notice the little red tint on his cheeks
    * “ _aw! thank you osamu-kun_ ” you grab the chips and draw them to your chest, but then you drop them with thoughtful expression “ _if i’m sincere i always crave everything.._ ”
    * he looks at you, nodding quickly “i _know, as if everything was so... so delicious”_
    * ngl you thought osamu would be more serious and collected
    * as a certain senpai of second year
    * it’s like a suna!! without the desire to die
    * all the moments of the day, at least
    * so you fall into a routine until you finish three years of high school.
    * dvery friday after practice, _you usually stay longer for fear that the twins will overload their practice and suffer some injury_ , u buy him a snack that you think he will enjoy or crave.
    * in return he cooks you small bentos every monday with some of your favorite foods
    * all your classmates thought for a long time that you two were going out.
    * _~~it's not that he dislikes that idea.~~_
    * once your mother was doing a cooking course and she gave you a ticket.
    * so you invited samu and it was so much fun
    * just bc you couldn't cook for your fuckin' life and you spent it pouting though then you almost cried for the rich food you guys _~~he~~_ prepared.
    * also you send each other food videos and!! you love osamu
    * he’s a great listener and a big fool when he wants to
    * you're grateful to have him in your life.
    * **atsumu** was the hardest to warm up with you
    * this guy lived by the volley and annoy people
    * and well it was really hard to get close to him if you weren't a good volleyball player or you were a volleyball scrub to piss him off
    * but you really wanted to get along with him!! being friends like the other first years
    * you realized he was the one who was most self-demanding when he was in training, even osamu knew when to stop
    * until you couldn't take it anymore and you cut the conversation you were having with Rintarou to face it
    * " _atsumu-san, that's enough_ " you said as you pulled the ball out of his hand today in the air, stalling it in your arms. " _you’re gonna hurt yourself._ "
    * he mocked, looking at you with a pain on his face and samu was preparing to intervene
    * he knew how stupid his brother could be
    * " _oh, manager-chan, i’m pretty good here_ " he was kind of busy to get the ball out of your hand but you walked away, not yet giving away, that seemed to burn another fuse inside him. " _you don't have some shit manager to do, dont'ya? stop being a fucking interference_."
    * but you haven't given in yet
    * " _you could clearly hurt yourself, what good is it to push you if you're gonna be tired not to give your best?_ "
    * he deadpan, making a mockery
    * " _what the hell are ya sayin’..._ " osamu, suna and gin stopped in case you had to intervene but
    * " _sit down. now._ " you said with a nuisance in your voice while you dropped the ball, grabbing atsumu’s hand and walking with it to the resting chair.
    * you gave him the water bottle and a towel and wow he was stunned
    * you looked at him so severely and he almost shit his pants lol
    * meanwhile, rin raises his eyebrows and sits back with a little weep.
    * " _she just-_ "
    * " _yup_ "
    * " _h-how what the-_ "
    * " _there are things you don't know about her, gin..._ "
    * yes shit he knows you for a few months, but atsumu is _stubborn_ and it taked you a flaming look to shut him up and obey you demand
    * " _god is a woman of course she is_ " osamu say driking his water
    * what can you say, you're pretty cool
    * you keep pushing atsumu to look after him, you feel the need to seek well-being
    * you know how talented he is and you don't want him to fall hard for being careless
    * after a late practice, while Osamu's in the bathroom, he asks you, " _why do you care so much about me?_ "
    * " _because i want what's best for you”_ you say and it's simple but the pure truth, and it makes something in the heart of the youngest miya
    * he hoped that after a few weeks you'd give up, you'd get tired of playing the caretaker with him
    * but the months passed and you stayed, that made him absolutely happy, that you genuinely watched over him
    * and he didn't know what to say then while he was going to get his bag when I walked past you, he gently slap your shoulder and said, _"that you y/nchan, I appreciate it a lot."_
    * and that was enough for you, you'd do it a thousand times more without hesitation
    * from the small group all five have, surprisingly, he's the one who cares most about you
    * “ _y/nnn-chan don't get on that chair anymore dumbass is too tall._ " " _OI! look at yer eye, are you sleeping well, scrub?_ " " _you didn’t ate a lot… take some of my bento or whatever_ "
    * atsumu doesn't embrace, but if it's become a habit of beating your head and grabbing your cheeks playfully
    * the biggest contact you have is that he surround an arm on your shoulder as you walk, mockerely or show you something
    * _~~he wouldn't mind hugging you, tho~~_
    * the good thing about him and his twin is that _**they both can't stand the shit**_. they're not gonna sweeten it, they're gonna tell you the truth without fear and then they're looking for solutions to see you happy.
    * if what you want is someone to hold you, the option is always hitoshi, he listens to you and then hug you until you feel better, he doesn't care if you want some advice on your problem or just comfort, he wants to make you smile again so you can handle it more easily.
    * and you've known suna since you've had memory, he takes the little habits of you, he knows you deeply and there's really no need to go to him if something's bothering you.
    * “ _you're biting inside your cheek, you're gonna hurt yourself, you always do it when something makes you sad, what's going on, silly?_ ”
    * he listens to you carefully and analyses all the aspects that make you sad, good and bad, then gives you his opinion and
    * you might not necessarily want to follow his advise, but deep down you know it's the best thing for you
    * you tell him he always softens with you and pushes you around, but he doesn't say anything
    * he can’t deny it
    * well now let's talk about the _current_ seconds of inarizaki high.
    * your hm
    * maybe you're still afraid of them even though it's over half a year and you're trembling every time you have to deliver bottles, towels or bibs
    * " _here ya go, Kita-senpai, Aran-senpai, Omimi-senpai and Akagi-senpai_ " you scream while you put the drinks and towels on the floor and then leave with a bow
    * they didn't even have time to _**blink**_
    * it's no surprise that you first break your nervous shell with akagi
    * the libero is the most accessible with his soft smile and gentle eyes
    * _or maybe it's just the lowest and it doesn't come down as much on you as a fucking tower_
    * anyways is planning to be the best senpai ever for you
    * tbh you're like hinata and he's tanaka
    * when you stop literally running away every time you see him, you feel more comfortable with him
    * he helps you with your knowledge about Volley!! things you usually don't find easily in a magazine
    * you have a quick eye for plays and strategies, you always like to find solutions or help so much in the coach game that the other teams don't find solutions
    * and his data help you a lot
    * it's like a big encyclopedia and it's someone with experience
    * anyways he live a few apples near your house and as you usually come back late, he gets quiet to wait for you to come home
    * he just wants to make sure nothing happens to his pretty manager!!
    * he's the best senpai ever you he's always so funny talking to him
    * it’s full of energy and gives you strength <333
    * then he introduces you to the other seconds years and you don't understand why you were so terrified
    * if you had an older brother, you'd want him to be like **aran**
    * it's so comfortable, and fun !!
    * he always has the unique expressions when it comes to the twins
    * once they were beating like there wasn't a morning while suna was recording and gin just looked like a statue and oh God what you can do
    * _until you looked up and looked at him_
    * _and he looked at you_
    * _and you both shared a look_
    * **_suffering_**
    * his eyes say _**they don't know when to stop huh**_
    * and yours said _**omg yes can't behave for a whole minute**_
    * also you find out he likes anime!! and you guys always buy a shone jump to read between the breaks and when the tournaments come
    * aran is so great and you always look at him with stars in your eyes
    * **_we love aran_**
    * on the other hand, you're always looking for the comfort of others and neglecting yourself
    * that's where **kita** comes in
    * you were trying to get atsumu to eat and neglect your own bento
    * you didn't want him to choke on another little argument with osamu and you were calming them down
    * " _ **atsumu, osamu.**_ " says a new voice among the whole bullshit and the twins feel like sweating
    * _"shouldn't you be arguing for useless things, don't you see how y/n-san is trying to stop your disputes when she should be feeding?_ " says kita, impassable. "p ** _lus, what is it this time_**?"
    * " _n-nothing, kita-san_ " stutter the twins with their heads down
    * he looks at them and then looks at you. “ _eat, y/n-san_ ” you nod a little stunned and he leans a little bit and then leave
    * wowie
    * that was, uh, intense
    * " _you got it, suna?_ "
    * " _yeah, they looked like two scared dogs,_ " says the rintarou looking at his phone
    * " **OI!** " the twins scream but you don't listen to them
    * you're still warm by your senpai
    * in exchange for the good gesture
    * you decide to take some home tea from your grandparents
    * you heard he enjoyed it and gave him a little box with the best tea, according to your grandfather
    * you didn't expect he to invite you to take it with him and his grandmother
    * but it would be rude to refuse, and you were also curious to know what it was like at the closed doors
    * _spoiler: he's just as reserved as just a little loose because he's his granny <33._
    * and oh she loves you
    * you are so _sophisticated, bubbling, funny and pretty_ in her eyes
    * she was already planning your wedding with shinsuke and her just dropped that thought so coincidentally you drowned on your tea
    * you saw kita nose turn red and it was such a tough sight
    * you'd drown a thousand times more to see it again >:))
    * you worship your senior and he will always have your back and protect you!! even if hecdoesn't admit it, he loves when you smile
    * and
    * the endgame
    * **omimi ren**
    * he's the tallest and his neutral expression doesn't help your fear of he pissing u off for saying something stupid
    * but bby just wants you to be comfortable around him :(
    * then once you were filling bottles and they were all in their little worlds
    * but he realized you were taking longer than usual
    * then he left the ball in the cart and told the coach he was coming to get you
    * he's glad to follow his gut because some creeps were surrounding you when clearly you were uncomfortable
    * only his high and powerful presence is sufficient with a look to get them back on his feets
    * then he look at you and you were very grateful. "h-how…?" you said, with your eyes open full of relief
    * " _you were taking longer than you usually do”_ omimi said
    * and you felt like your stomach was turning to judge him
    * he was a good boy, you were just so scared with appearances
    * " _thank you and … i’m sorry omimi-senpai_ " you put your head down " _i shouldn't have been so restless whenever you were, i’m sorry."_
    * but he patted your head and gave you a slight smile, very soft
    * then you smiled at him with all your teeth and then grabbed the bottles, so you could leave together
    * it's a very relaxing presence and a drastic but necessary a change for you^^
    * many times you two don't exchange words, you guys sit in a bank just looking at the landscape.
    * or just talk little mundane things.

    * usually, it's a quiet environment

    * and having a giant friend helps to boost unwanted company >:]]

    * you love your quality time with him

    * and often he buys you little trinkets like pens, stamps, highlighters, hair tapes

    * he once bought you a nendroid from your favorite Anime character for your birthday and you cried

    * u dont deserve him.

    * omimi>>>the whole world

    * the time passed and the second year realized who exactly his manager was
    * apparently the prettiest girl in ina high
    * atsumu and osamu hear their fellow men say how sexy and beautiful you are and are about to stab them with their pen
    * they know! they know better than anyone but their classmates are losers
    * you deserve the best, duh
    * you're gin's classmate and he's surprised how wormwood you are to attention
    * when your locker slipped of confessions, you were like
    * oop must have been wrong haha
    * yOUR NAME WAS HERE DAMN ???
    * suna always knew you were cute
    * but now he is surprised that you have grown up … a lot
    * your face is no longer so round and your mature body
    * but to him you'll always be the new little girl in hyogo who hit her face with a ball
    * all your friends don't have a baby face anymore! and that comes a new problem
    * the twins
    * **_their fans_** to be more precise
    * now that they dyed their hair and won a little muscle, they became popular among the ladies of the school
    * and well it was more work for you because every day they showed up two or three girls wanting to be managers
    * the first one was good until … she was only giving the water to atsumu and stayed there, watching
    * the second one got a ball from osamu's in her face and had a smile of pure happiness
    * and the last time you found the third one wanting to bring the towels full of sweat to her house
    * worst week of your life in a nutshell
    * and then you stopped receiving their requests
    * they don't like you because in their little mind they thought you wanted the twins for yourself
    * ngl if you could rest from his disputes, you'd be five years younger
    * but they're your friends and it's your duty to protect them from some weird girls!!
    * and then the harassment toward you begins
    * if you're honest, you don't mind any of the things they do.
    * scratch the table? _right_.
    * stick posters in your notebooks? _good_
    * put cards in your locker? It's just words.
    * Although you're afraid of what they might do, you don't pay attention to it.
    * If they see it affects you, they'll feel satisfaction and you're a strong girl, you can handle it.
    * until they take it too far
    * you find yourself naked in the showers bc they took your clothes out of the locker and oh god you could cry.
    * what else are going them to do for the twin's attention?
    * so with trembling hands you send a message to the gc you have with them
    * **shady af comebacks**
    * **you** : oi
    * **tsumu** : wut
    * **samu^^** : where are u
    * **toshi** : practice is about to start n/n
    * **you** : ehh
    * **you** : can u guys come to the bathroom? with sum clothes
    * **samu^^** : why
    * **rin-chan** : ohh y/n I didn't know you were like that. interesing
    * **you** : idiot
    * **you** : please they took my clothes off and I don't have another one T__T
    * **rin-chan** :
    * **rin-chan** : WHAT
    * **toshi** : WHO
    * **tsumu** : ARE U OK AGAINST WHOM I SHOULD FIGHT
    * **samu^^** : omw don't panick
    * when they arrive, you never felt so peaceful to see their faces
    * osamu give you his shirt and atsumu spare his pants and wait patiently, even a little tense and worried
    * when you go out, you explain the whole situation to them and you never saw their faces change so fast
    * they have that look they only use when they're with their opponents
    * honestly you're a little scared
    * the twins turn abruptly and fold in the hallway, suna and gin look at each other and gently take you to the gym while you thought what they could do
    * you know their temper and you usually get to calm them down!! what happens when you're not there to do it!!
    * in the end, they tell you they found some little pigs... chilling around a garbage boat while they looked at your clothes now full of dirt
    * they didn't tell you exactly what they told them
    * but no one ever intimidated you again
    * and you had two little blows to the head for not telling them about this
    * somehow the third years found out and told you about how you shouldn't shut up to intimidation
    * now you have eight bodyguards who turn every day to walk you to school
    * precious children <33
    * now at nationals
    * your first spring-high and inter-high had you anxious
    * is there enough food? are the towels there? what if the bentos get lost? what if any of the kids get hurt? “OI SAMU STOP EATING FAST TE YOU'RE GOING TO CHOKE” “y/n calm you are trembling”
    * now you're quieter
    * u are vibing this experience with your closest friends and team
    * you might be having a great time in tokyo, but the volleyball team can't say the same thing
    * there are many, many, boys
    * and they dislike that they look at you like a piece of meat
    * then when they want to come over and talk to you
    * they put in a circle around you using their most intimidating side
    * if this doesn't work, the cold kita look will make them run
    * meanwhile you're out of here checking that everything's in order with your little list
    * while atsumu wandered the courts looking for something or someone followed him closely
    * this idiot could lose himself or worse
    * and while you know kita can't be mad at you, unless you're neglecting your health, it's less lenient with atsumu ~~_and osamu_~~
    * and when he puts that smile on his way into another player with the balla hair
    * you know you have to intervene
    * you don't want to go through another mini-rivalry of atsumu with players from other schools
    * he knows how to irritate people, that's a lot like rintarou
    * so when you come up and see that he smiles at you lazy, you know something is up to his perverse mind
    * “tobio-kun” says as he approaches his shoulder, turning to the so-called tobio. “did'ya met my pretty manager, hm?”
    * kageyama.exe has stopped working
    * he leaned to a 90-degree angle and yelled at you. “hello!”
    * you looked like a fairy-tale princess and hey maybe the gods will be angry if he doesn't treat you properly
    * “h-hi, please don't bow!! it's okay," you say with a smile while you touch his shoulder, feeling it tense
    * atsumu is questioning whether it was a good idea for you to come with him
    * you fall into an easy conversation with the first year, he gets more comfortable when he talks about vball
    * ♡( ◡‿◡ ) cute
    * he tells u that is called tobio kageyama and it's a setter as atsumu
    * now it all makes sense, that fox
    * then there comes a little boy with orange hair and you want to touch his chuby cheecks
    * the first years of your club are always tense around you, for some reason :(
    * you want a kouhai. to care and love.
    * while you slap hinata's head, he feels blessed
    * a goddess is on his side, he feels invincible
    * atsumu snaps his tongue "tsk, we should go n/n. do ya' want kita-san to be mad at us?” he wants to get you away from these scrubs as fast as possible
    * you're her friend >:[
    * not _tobio-kun_
    * “see ya kage-chan, hina-chan” you say as you walk away, shaking your hand
    * …
    * “ne kageyama didn't say something stupid, did you?"
    * “w- SHUT UP YOU STUPID TANGERINE ”
    * you have two moods in games
    * either you're his number one cheerleader or you could break your teeth of how tense you are
    * “WOOO YESS OJIRO-SENPAI”
    * “NICE SERVE TSUMU”
    * “GOO RIN-CHAN NICE BLOCK”
    * “ohmygod we are three points apart from the other team ohmygodgodgod”
    * “AHH CHANCE BALL”
    * ah yes, his lovely little ~~_tense_~~ manager
    * after every game you make sure to put cream in his hands and bandage their fingers
    * it's always a good change to feel your delicate and soft hands against his aspirations for training and balls
    * last day of nationals, coaches let you and the boys walk the villages of tokyo
    * ahhh is always so funny!!
    * this is your second time in tokyo and you like the abundant food stalls there are
    * even though the boys are already overprotective with you
    * they become more overprotective if that is possible
    * one thing is festivals in their homeland!! you all know each other and there's not a lot of people you hang out with
    * but here
    * there's a lot of people
    * and a lot of creeps
    * then they're gonna protect you as much as they can
    * that doesn't mean you don't have to be their nanny
    * you go with second years and kita with the third years
    * akagi becomes imperative if he eats too much sugar
    * and the twins can be loud so you don't want a damaged property
    * _again_
    * you and rintarou are going to the fishing fish and you both get nostalgic because you two always did it at the hyogo festivals
    * it's your little tradition
    * with gin you buy street food and eat while looking around the streets
    * osamu and atsumu are trying to win stuffed animals for you
    * and they get upset about which one's bigger
    * “mine is five centimeters _**bigger**_ ”
    * “oh? well mine is more _**fluffy**_.”
    * you always have to stop them until the punch rain starts
    * you guys have a great time!! you all eat candy as you comment on the parties or laugh at opponents (atsumu)
    * when the fireworks are about to start, you go with the other boys to a hill to watch without a bull
    * akagi earned you a scarf :((
    * kita and aran give you some trinkets like little clips or pendants
    * omimi won you a nendroid and you could cry
    * is your favorite character, but it’s also his, and he chose to give it to you
    * as the fireworks starts, you look at them and
    * honestly, you don't want this moment to end
    * whenever they finish a tournament, if win or not, you always do a little picnic with his favorite meals
    * ~~_auspiced by your mother_~~
    * while they eat they all feel blurry and full inside
    * ah, they're truly lucky
    * they're so glad you're in their lives



**Author's Note:**

> HI! first time posting something here. please tell me if you liked it or if the pjs are too ooc, it would help me A LOT. Also do you like this format of writing? thanks for reading i hope you guys enjoyed this (.❛ ᴗ ❛.).


End file.
